


Close and Closer

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_aid, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Close and Closer

"I believe I see Miss Lovegood," Severus said from behind his menu.

"Where?" Harry turned his head.

"Don't look unless you want to find ourselves on the front page of the _Quibbler_ yet again." 

"What's she doing?" Harry whispered.

"She's speaking with the manager." Severus narrowed his eyes. "Creevey is taking photographs of the couple in the corner."

"Better them than us." Harry grinned. 

"Only if you keep your voice down." 

Harry took a sip of his wine. "Who's in the corner anyway?"

Severus smirked. "Draco."

Harry's eyes widened. "And Ginny?"

Suddenly a flash went off in their direction.

"Run!"

~*~

"That was close," Harry said, shrugging off his cloak.

"We let our guard down watching your friends." Severus scowled. "I should have seen that rat from the _Prophet_ the moment he walked through the door."

"No, we shouldn't have to be on guard every time we go out." Harry moved closer, wrapping his arms around Severus's waist. "Maybe we should stay in from now on."

Severus slid his hands up Harry's back and kissed him lightly. "Whatever shall we eat?" Severus nipped Harry's earlobe.

Harry rolled his hips. "I have a suggestion."

"An idea with merit."

"Thought you'd like it."


End file.
